moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Grim Meteor
Hi Berlshenk. I've put the Main Page back. Perhaps people will appreciate still being able to access this content while the other wiki is offline. Now that Wikia does not show ads to registered users (except on the home page), I wondered if would you like to consider merging the wiki back here? Please let me know what you think on my talk page. Angela (talk) 12:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi Berlshenk. I don't know whether any information will be retrievable from Scribblewiki. One option is to try to grab content from the google cache before it disappears and then convert that to wikitext. Luckily any content created before you left in July is still available . Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Angela (talk) 21:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::This tool can convert HTML to wikitext, but it's not great. It doesn't handle divs or tables well. I've been doing it manually for other wikis since it's quicker just to copy the plain text and re-add the formatting and links afterwards. Angela (talk) 22:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Please Note: Khaadgrim/Berlshenk is no longer a Moon Guard Wiki Admin. Requests that you would send towards him should now be sent towards Gefjon or Devinicus. Berlshenk has resigned as a mod, has not contributed since March, and will not be able to assist you with any problems or requests you may have. Unban from Mod Ability, Sir? 'Sup, Khad? Since I'm still the head admin, technically (I WAS doing edits an hour before Scribblewiki crashed, believe it or not), being able to have privileges back on this wiki would be very awesome. -Dev Thanks. I r nub. I'm experienced as shit on a different wiki but this is a whole new system and community.CagedinSanity 01:56, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey Berlshank, this is Aphel. Could you undo the vandalism (complete deletion) on my page? I would like it reverted to the end of March. Thank you. --Aphel 03:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the edits. Still learning how to Make pages. Hey Khaad, this is Erich. I forgot my name and password, so I just went ahead and made a new account. Don't get worried about the edits to my page or anything. It's me. However, in the near future I need to upload a new image for my page, so I'll pester you in-game about it later. Thanks. Have question about linking wowhead links in wiki pages such as those pertaining to a bar? Basically, the java links where you scroll over them and they give you the tool tip for the in-game item. Is this plausible with wikia and if so, how? Thank you, -X/Rachel WoWhead links Oh, none at all, sir. I actually assumed they just used the javascript linking from the wowhead site. I could do some research into this coding and see if I could help in anyway. Until then I'll just let them do the look ups themselves. =) Hope I'm not giving you too much work with my recent edits, it's a bit addicting. Thank you, --Xehara 12:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :As long as everything's constructive for the wiki, s'all good. All I do is simply organize the stuff so it's consistent with the wiki's styles. Oh, by the way, don't forget to sign your posts using the signature button up top. :)--Berlshenk 06:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rudhredion Hey there I asked for Rudhredion to be deleted but he will be in use, can you please rollback his deleted and restore the page? Thank you! --Cajunsamurai 02:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Hopefully I don't screw something up, I'm happy to be here. =D Four Winds Traders Berlshenk, Thanks for the Edi/Cleanup. I guess I read your "Reiteration On Tagging Pages" and thought maybe more tags was better. Enjoy, ZYO Hi there. Please disregard the previous messages. I'll take my uncategorized page down so you won't have to worry about it. Not sure if you're the person for this... ... but there appears to be an anon user blanking various pages. http://moonguard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.182.42.221 I'll probably delete mine (Vara) as I don't really use the site, much, but these other folks would probably be upset to see their character pages blanked. Anyhow, thought you should know. SoulTrain 18:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice to know Didn't know this server was still alive since I quit about a year ago, just saw the emails letting me know updates are occuring. Keep up the good work! -Nate YO KHAAD I heard you like categories so I categorized "http://moonguard.wikia.com/wiki/%28Shadow%29_Priestess_Lyeth%C3%A3_Stormcrest", just can't figure how to remove the "uncategorized" category. I'm like the ninja editor, goin' around and fixin' ur grammar and givin' u categories. Zhankiel 18:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Request I would like to request a purge of every post made under the accounts of Mellar123 (my old account) and Mellar (my current yet banned account) here on this wiki. This includes images and templates created under these accounts. This comes as a result of a serious miscommunication between myself and Dev over the past few days. I do this in order to end the trouble and prevent further attacks on my guild and its members by readers of this wiki. Thank you for your concern, Mellar123 23:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Expressing my concern. Dearest Berlshenk, My intentions for contacting you are as mentioned above, to express my concern. While I know there are many Admins to speak with, I decided to select you. As you are aware, Mellar asked to have his pages deleted, for the purpose of keeping any drama to an absolute minimum. Regardless of this happening, the man behind the drama, Devinicus logged onto one of his characters the other day (A Night Elf Priest) and preached against out guild, The Holy See. The reasoning for his absolutely ridiculous behavior remains to be pure nonsense, and I would ask for you to both restore Mellar's page and have a dicussion with Devinicus. Not only is he responsible for Mellar's desire to have his pages deleted, but also for the deletion of my page. While I realize there are no saints in warcraft lore, I wanted to have a venerated individual for my character (Olaf)'s lore. He did not put a lore disclaimer, he did not send me a message. He simply deleted it and said, "'''The Light is not Catholicism, there are not saints in Warcraft and I will not allow my wiki to be used for prosthelytising."' '''While yes, he is correct in the sense that there is no sains in warcraft, he is however incorrect when he says ''"I will not allow my wiki to be used for prosthelytising."' '''We have in no way promoted the Catholic Church anymore than Blizzard. We have, however taken the unique twist to use this lore and roleplay with it. It was my own mistake for placing the title of NPC, "Saint." But even then, we've had Saint Titus by the Northshire Templar in the past. Our guild is the main church of the Light ~ Clergyperson themed order on Moon Guard, and have been doing fine until recently.' We, as any other Guild have the right to have a' / page(s) on this website, and would be very happy to see it (them) return. To me, Devinicus has taken his personal views, and acted irrationally with them. You as a fellow admin, are looked upon to take charge and handle this kind of behavior. I apologize in advance for any drama this may bring about, but something must be done. Thank you for reading, and I hope to speak with you soon.' '-Olaf (Alanthrious)' I don't know if I'm blind or whatnot, but I couldn't find anything about it in the tutorials. If I try to put a picture in my page or an inforbox, it always completely ruins my format, such as headers, and makes it impossible to restore them without removing the pictures. Anything I can do to stop that? >> MG guild listing link? Hi Khaad, This is Shaktiri / Elloka / Belisma, I was wondering if you could maybe add a link to the Guilds page? The link would go to the new MG guild listing stickied thread on the realm forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=24702400981&sid=1 It's a lot easier for me to direct people to moonguard.wikia.com/guilds with a macro than it is to tell them "okay go to forums.worldofwarcraft.com, then find the "realm forums", then find "moonguard". And that way people would scan through here for guild listings plus going to the sticky on the forums, so it could encourage more guilds to add a wikia page :) If you're cool with this lemme know, if not I can just put a link on like...one of my character's wiki pages I suppose :) Elloka is my current main if you want to contact me in game :) 03:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Remove Category: Settingsun Hi I accidently added my character's profile as a Category. I would appreciate it if you can remove that category please. Added pages and edited Yes I'm a dolt, thanks berl, for making me feel special again. ^^ Sage Ashwind 06:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC)